FSK is used is many low-end modems like (V.21, Bell103, V.23, Bell202A) and Caller ID service which is part of telephone services. Caller ID receivers are subjected to stringent tests as per TIA/EIA-777. Non-coherent FSK receivers are generally known to be simpler than other QAM receivers. In the absence of a complex carrier and clock recovery block, the receiver performance depends heavily on the demodulation. The internal clock running at the baud rate is recovered from the demodulated signal. This internal clock indicates when to slice the signal for data bits and is important for receiver performance. Improving the non-coherent FSK receiver without significantly increasing the MIPS and memory requirement becomes a challenge when the receiver needs to be relatively simple. What is needed is a simple improvement in a conventional demodulator, providing the extra performance without increasing complexity.